Your Eyes Are Too Beautiful To Cry
by ShirayukiNeko
Summary: Akane x Mika yuri fic. Rated M


A/N: Because I heard there was going to be Psycho Pass 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Psycho Pass.

* * *

"Excuse me? Are you Inspector Tsunemori-san?"

That rainy night, I met her for the first time.

"I've been assigned to the CID as of today."

It was like looking in a mirror, back to my first day in the Criminal Investigation Department.

"I'm Shimotsuki Mika."

_"Ah... She's just like I was."_

The girl salutes. "Pleased to meet you."

But at the same time, I thought.

She had such pure, beautiful red eyes.

_"...I never thought things would end up this way."_

* * *

Akane runs through abandoned district, soaked head to toe from the heavy downpour. Entering a decrepit building, she makes her way through dark hallways, quickly finding the stairs.

"We have located Shimotsuki Mika, she is at the end of the fifth floor. A dead end. She has nowhere to run." The Dominator in her hand informs her. Akane's grip tightens more around the handle. She still couldn't process what Sibyl had told her. Mika was the one that gave Togane her grandmother's location; she was involved in her grandmother's murder.

Briefly closing her eyes, the inspector shakes the idea out of her head. Regardless of the apparent dislike Mika has for her, she's not the kind of person who'd do this. This was just Sibyl's side of the story, who knows how much of it is just another one of their lies. No, she won't just take their word for it, she has to hear it from Mika herself.

Reaching the fifth floor, Akane halts her tracks in the hallway. She looks at the firearm in her hand. Reaching into her skirt pocket, she pulls out an orange scrunchie, the trademark hair-tie Mika always wears. Taking a breath, she puts the Dominator on the ground.

"What are you doing, Tsunemori Akane? Shimotsuki Mika is involved in the murder of your grandmother. If her Crime Coefficient is deemed to high, justice is to be administer-"

Ignoring the gun, she walks towards the final room on the fifth floor.

Nudging the broken door open, she finds her colleague huddled up at the farthest corner of the room from the entrance. She was frightened. Her clothes disheveled and dirtied, mud stains all around, her long hair damp and messy; a far cry from her usual self.

"... Shimotsuki...-san?" She could hear her junior audibly gasp when she called her name.

"...Did Sibyl send you here to kill me?" After a long tense silence, the younger girl finally spoke.

"No. That's not why I'm here."

"Liar!" Mika scrambles to her feet, pulling a rusted knife. "They sent you here didn't they?! They've finally decided it's my turn to die!"

"Calm down. I'm not here to-"

"Save it! I'm always just in your way, wasn't it? I always went out of my way to make things as difficult for you as possible. Now that the Sibyl System has finally decided I no longer matter, you've the chance to get rid of-"

"I'm not going to do that!" Akane yells at her. She slowly approaches the younger brunette, who backs away. "I'm not going to hurt you or do anything of the sort. I just want to talk." Closing the distance, she slowly takes hold of the knife in her colleague's hand. "Please."

Easing up, Mika lets the blade drop to the ground, but was still on edge.

"My grandmother." She gasped again. "Were you the one who told Togane Sakuya where to find her?"

"So the Sibyl System told you everything, huh?" The younger girl points out the obvious, complete defeat in her voice.

"It doesn't matter what they told me. I want to hear it from you. Please."

"...Y-yes..." Looking down at the ground, younger girl's reply was barely audible.

It hurt to hear the truth. "...Why?"

"...I... He told me to... to..."

Anger naturally began to well up within Akane, grabbing at her girls shoulders. _"But..."_ But still, she didn't want to believe it. Mika isn't a bad person. The older girl scrambled her mind to find an excuse. Why would Mika go along with Togane Sakuya. And probably Togane Misako was involved as well. There has to be something, a reason her junior went along with them. Was she coerced into it? Were they threatening her? And if so, with what? There has to be something; Mika simply isn't the kind of person who'd ever do something like that. _"A reason... A reason... A- ... Could it be?"_

"...They told you what Sibyl really is, didn't they? Togane Sakuya and Togane Misako." The younger girl's reaction confirms her suspicions.

Blackmail. What was a 17 year old girl in her position suppose to do if the most well kept secret in the country was just dropped on her lap.

"...So what if they did..."

"Huh?"

"So what if they did?!" The younger brunette yells again. "It doesn't change the fact that _I_ was the one that was involved in your grandmother's murder! That _I_ was the one that gave her location to Togane! That I- That I!-" Mika breaks down in tears, dropping to her knees. "What choice did I have?! I had to! What else was I suppose to do?! They would've just killed me if I didn't obey! I didn't mean to! I- I- I'm sorry!"

_"Mika..."_ Her anger began to fade away. She couldn't be angry at the girl. How could she?

"I just wanted to be a good Inspector! I never wanted things to end up like this! I never meant for anyone to die! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm-" Akane bends down, pulling the younger brunette into a hug.

"Shhhhh... Don't say anymore." She slowly strokes the back of her head, letting the latter lean into her shoulder.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Akane slams her fist on Chief Kasei's desk. Mika, who was standing behind her, flinches in response to the impact.

"Calm down, Tsunemori Akane."

"Where do you get off thinking you can just drag whoever you want into your world at your own whim! She's only 17!"

Kasei Joshu sighs. "Like I said, calm down. Our consensus had never fully come to an agreement to bring Shimotsuki Mika into this. Togane Misako's made that decision of her own volition, and as you know, that mistake was rectified. That being said, it presented us with another pawn within the CID, and an obedient one at that." The old woman directs her eyes towards the younger brunette, who immediately looks down in fear.

The older inspector grits her teeth, her fist clenched even tighter at the word they used to categorize Mika.

"Keep in mind of course, killing her to keep our secret would've been easier. Do know that we are not completely without sympathy."

"...So why tell me about it. Why send me after her? Did you finally run out of use for her?"

"Because, while Togane Sakuya was the one that murdered Tsunemori Aoi, there was no way an Enforcer like him would be privy to her information and location. If you continued to look into it, you would have eventually found out who gave that information to him. There would have been too many variables had you and Shimotsuki Mika confronted with that revelation, so we opted to get to you first. As for what transpired, you could consider it to be... a test."

"A test to see if we would become a threat towards you?" Akane spat back.

"Who can say. What we can tell you is that the results were, although unexpected, acceptable." Kasei rests her chin on her hands. "In the end, Shimotsuki Mika's Crime Coefficient remained below acceptable margins. As such, she can remain as an Inspector and a free member of society." She turns to face the girl in question. "Of course, even if you resign from your post after this, your silence is to be kept. Should you reveal the information you know to anyone, you will be-"

"She won't." The older brunette cuts the chief off. "Inspector Shimotsuki will keep Sibyl's secret, I promise. I'll be responsible for her, regardless if she chooses to stay an inspector."

The old woman muses at her interjection for a moment. "...Very well."

"But know this, Sibyl System. If you ever try to do anything to her ever again, I will personally drag you down to hell with me." Akane stares dagger-eyed at her.

"Is that a threat, Tsunemori Akane?"

She doesn't respond. Taking Mika's hand, Akane leaves the room with her junior.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Kasei briefly looks at her computer screen for a moment before leaning back into her chair. _"To be able to remain that clear, even after all that."_

The windows on the screen that opened up after the two inspectors left were crime coefficient and hue counters of them both. Akane's crime coefficient steadily remained below 40, barely rising a pinch throughout their entire exchange, her hue remaining a clear powder blue. Mika's crime coefficient, as mentioned before, had dropped well below the acceptable margins, and her hue, which had momentarily clouded during the events, had cleared out completely.

Looking towards the ceiling lights, the system smiles. _"You truly are interesting, Tsunemori Akane."_

* * *

The heavy downpour continued as the two girls enter Akane's apartment, Mika wordlessly following her senior to the living room. "Wait here, I'll go get some towels. You should take a shower after you dry-"

"Why?" The younger brunette finally spoke up, not having said a thing the entire journey here.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you don't-"

"No! Why?! Why don't you hate me?!"

"Why should I?"

"What do you mean why should you?! I gave your grandmother's location up! I might as well have been the one who murdered her!" Mika begins to cry.

"You were being forced to, that wasn't your-"

"Yes it was! I even hid the truth from you for so long! I never had any intention of telling you! I was going to keep it a secret for the rest of my life! So why? Why?!" The younger girl hugs her shivering self. "Why, Senpai...? Why don't you hate me..."

"...Because I can't." The older softly replied as she approaches the whimpering girl.

"Do you remember the first night we met; your first case in the CID?" Her words draw Mika's memory back to the day in question.

"That night, when I saw you, one thought came into my mind." Standing before her, Akane gently cups Mika's cheeks with both hands, slowly easing her so that their eyes would meet. "And it hasn't changed since then. My thoughts, ...or my feelings."

Using her thumbs, she wipes the tears of the crying girl.

"So I forgive you. I'll always forgive you, so please, Shimotsuki-san." The old brunette stares into wine red eyes before her, tears welling up in her own. "Don't cry."

"Your eyes are too beautiful to cry, Mika." Akane closes the gap, meeting her lips with the younger girl's. The latter widened her eyes, time seemingly freezing for the both of them. After what felt like an eternity, the older girl pulls back.

"...Sen...pai...?" A blush had blossomed on the girls face, her mind still trying to process what just happened. "You..."

"Akane."

"Huh...?"

"My name. Not 'senpai', Akane."

"A-Aka ...Akane.-" The second her names leaves her mouth, their lips meet again, the older girl going even deeper this time. She could feel something probing for entry at her mouth. _"Senpai... is she?-"_

Opening up slightly, something wet immediately pushes through. Their saliva mix as the older brunette's tongue makes contact hers, gently nudging at her to reciprocate. Mika staggers back slightly, but Akane follows and pushes up against her, refusing to break contact. Their tongues continue to rub up each other, lips pushing to somehow be even closer. Eventually, the lack of oxygen forces them to break.

"A-... Aka... ne.. sem... pai-" The younger girl mutters out, gasping for air, a line of spittle still connecting their lips together.

As they kiss again, Akane's legs begin guiding them towards her bed. En route towards their destination, their clothes begin dropping to the floor. As they undress, the girls did their best not to break contact, helping each other to minimize any time they had to. Blazer, skirt, pants, blouse litter the apartment one after another.

Reaching her bed, the older brunette gently pushes the younger down before climbing on top of her. They stared mesmerized at each other, only their undergarments and Akane's pantyhose remained. Mika's underwear was pink, frilly with tiny red ribbons adorning. Her bra had partially disheveled, her left breast threatening to spill out, a bit of her areola peaking out. The cuteness combined with how vulnerable the girl beneath her look turned Akane on even further.

"...D-Don't stare." Mika mewed, averting her eyes.

She couldn't hold herself back any longer.

Crashing down to the younger girl, their lips furiously met, hands seeking each other and interlocking fingers. Their breasts pressed together, bodies bathing in each others warmth. Akane slips her leg in between Mika's, pressing her knee up against her crotch, the younger girl moaning into their connected mouths. Unhooking her own bra, the older brunette tosses it somewhere on the bed. Moving towards her neck, she plants kisses as she proceeds downwards, her hardened nipples dragging against her junior's figure.

Reaching her bra, Akane pushes the pink intrusion upwards, releasing her breasts from their confines. She leans in towards the left one, staring at the her hardened nubs.

"Ah!- Senpa- Akane... your... nnh- your breath!-" Feeling her senior's warm breathing against her nipples sent shivers throughout her body.

"S-Sorry." Licking her lips, she plants a wet kiss just above the areola before taking the cherry pink nipple with into her lips.

"Ahn! Akan- Ahh!" Mika moans as the lips around her began suckling, a wet appendage prodding and swirling against her sensitive nipple.

An electrical sensation shoots through her body, the new experience completely overwhelming her. Akane's free hand moves to cup her unoccupied breast, alternating between massaging with gently squeezes and teasing at the hardened nub with her thumb and finger. More moans filled her bedroom as she continued. Eventually, the older brunette switches breasts, taking the younger's right nipple into her mouth, starting to massage her other.

"Nnh! My- nipples! Something's! I'm!- Ah! I'M!"

The younger girl arches her body up at the older, surprising her slightly before collapsing back down.

_"Did she?"_ Akane felt a new drop of wetness at her knee through the other's panties.

"Wha-... What was- ...that?" Mika gasps for air, still reeling from the new sensation that hit her. She had attempted to pleasure herself before, but it never felt this... good.

_"Wait. Could she..."_ "Mika, was that the first time you...?"

"Wha?!-" The blushing younger widened her eyes for a moment, before averting them. "...Y-Yes. I... I've tried to... before... but never..." She awkwardly replied.

She didn't expect such a direct answer from the younger brunette. _"I suppose she's at that age where she starts to get curious. ...Still, to think I'm going to be her first."_ Considering the school she studied at, she was fairly certain that Mika had no sexual experience, or that she'd ever dated anyone. But knowing that she was going to be Mika's first time filled her with a kind of happiness.

"W-What? Why are you smiling?" In response, Akane begins kissing down her junior's slightly toned body. Her figure may be slim, but she's also an Inspector, it's no surprise she has a few muscles. Planting another wet smooch at her bellybutton, she continues.

Placing herself between her legs, she stares longingly at the obvious wet spot on the pink panties. Meeting the wetness with her lips incites another moan. Grabbing at the waistband, she slides the last pink obstruction down, letting it hang off one leg. Moving towards her exposed sacred spot, she couldn't help herself anymore. Burying her face into her leaking flower garden, her nostrils rubbed against her soaked pubic hairs. The scent was intoxicating. Sticking her tongue out, she starts to lick at her folds, hungrily lapping down the mixture of sweat and love juices.

"Ah! Akane-senpai!- Don't- Hyaan!" Mika voice grow louder than before as the wet appendage slides against her, fingers tightly gripping the sheets around her.

Swallowing drop after drop, the older brunette drowned herself completely in the taste of her junior, it was addicting. The moans filling her ears just egged her on even further. It wasn't until her lungs started screaming for air that she realized how much she had lost herself. Pausing to regain her breath, she allows her junior a moments rest, but something takes the draw of her eyes. A tiny pink nub stuck out at the top of the younger girl's vagina.

Almost instinctively, she captures the bean with her lips, sucking sensually, at times poking at it with the tip of her tongue.

"KYAAAHNN! Akan- HYAAA!" Mika screams, her toes curling as the strongest wave of pleasure yet assaulted her.

Akane snakes a hand below her chin. She strokes slowly at the girl's folds, teasing a little before carefully inserting a finger into the entrance.

This incites a much louder scream from her.

Mika reflexively closes her legs, thighs clamping around Akane's head. But even then, her senior doesn't stop. She begins to move, her slender finger sliding deeper and deeper each time she thrusts. Her repeated movement eventually reaches a threshold, her fingertip presses against a membrane. _"This..."_ Mika's maidenhead. Realizing what she'd stumbled upon, she limits her thrust, only ever pressing up against her hymen, but no further.

Unbeknownst to her, the maiden in question had somehow managed to pay a little attention through all the pleasure. Quickly realizing what the older brunette's hesitation was, her usual ego began to wake a little.

With the next thrust, Mika also follows, pushing her hips downward, allowing Akane to officially take her virginity.

"M-Mika?" The older brunette pulls back slightly.

"Don't! Don't think you can just hold back! After!- After coming this faaaaaaaaaahhh!" Her retort was silenced as the older girl resumed pleasuring her.

She was surprised at her initiative, but she also felt proud at the same time. If Mika was up to it, then she was more than happy to oblige. Akane adds a second digit, now thrusting all the way to the base of her fingers. She also returns her mouth to work, kissing her clit before re-enveloping them with her lips.

As more and more moans filled the bedroom, Akane's free hand moves towards her own core. Entering her pantyhose, she was a little surprised to find out how much her own wetness had spread. Slipping into her soaking wet panties, she inserts two fingers into her own flower garden.

Her own self stimulation had slightly messed with her rhythm, her sucking now interrupted by her own moans. But to the younger girl, the sudden warm breaths against her pink bean only sent her further into ecstasy's grasp.

"Akane-senpai! Akane-senpai! Akane AkaneAKANEAKANEAKANE- AKANEEEEE!" Completely overwhelmed, Mika repeatedly screams her name, her dazed mind going blank as another orgasm rips through her, her entire body jerking before finally collapsing onto the bed.

"Mika! MikAH! Ahhn!" It was her turn to moan.

It hits her now that she was on pleasure's receiving end just how aroused she had gotten from making love to the younger brunette. "Mika! Mika MikaMikaMIKAAAAA!" Quickly reaching her own climax, she falls onto younger girl's belly.

Removing her fingers from the both of them, she sits herself up on the bed. Staring at her soaking digits, the red liquid mixed into juices draws her attention. Her eyes then move back to Mika's flower garden, two singular streams of the same red liquid flowing out from her folds. Without thought, she takes her fingers into her mouth, licking them clean before proceeding to the girl's vagina, drinking the mix of blood and juices with a needy thirst.

Cleaning off the last drops of red, Akane looks up, wondering why there wasn't any reaction to her actions. "Mika?" She finds the younger girl fast asleep.

Climbing up next to sleeping beauty, she wraps her arms around, pulling her into an embrace.

"...Akane... Sen...pai..." Her junior murmurs, leaning into her bosom "I'm... sorry..."

Placing a kiss atop Mika's head, she rests against her scalp, breathing in her scent as she softly strokes her hair. _"It's okay... No matter what happens, I'll protect you."_

* * *

"Good Morning!" A familiar voices calls out to Akane as her alarm rings through her bedroom. Her eyes open to the usual pink blob floating above her bed. Candy, her holo-housemaid.

"It's 7:45 am, June the 9th. Tsunemori Akane, your psycho-pass hue this morning is-"

"Shhh." Shushing the pink jellyfish, she quickly turns off her alarm. Lifting the blanket slightly, her junior was still sound asleep. "Leave us for another hour."

"Okay. See you again soon~" Candy whispers as she digitally fades.

Hour later after they woke, the two brunettes took a shower together. Stepping out of the bathroom, Akane sits the younger brunette down, helping dry her hair with a towel. Loaning her underwear, much to Mika's embarrassment, and a large t-shirt, they both had a Candy-calorie-calculated breakfast.

"Hang on, I should have one somewhere in here." Digging into her wardrobe, Akane searches for a pair of pants, seeing as her junior prefers those to skirts.

"It's fine." Mika picks up the blazer and skirt on the bed. "It's not like I don't wear skirts anymore. ...Besides, you don't have to indulge me that much."

As the younger brunette checks her attire in front of the mirror, it hits the older girl. "Oh, I almost forgot. Wait a moment, Mika."

Running to find her skirt from last night, she digs into the pocket, finding what she was looking for. Grabbing a comb, she runs back to the younger girl.

"Huh? What are you-" Her senior's hands went to work on her hair before she could protest.

"Aaaand... done." Looking in the mirror, she blushes. Akane had tied her hair into her usual large bun. "There. Perfect." Seeing her senior's satisfaction at her own handiwork somehow made her blush even redder.

Turning around to resume getting dressed herself, the older brunette manages to keep from stumbling when she felt the younger leaning to her back

"Mika?"

"...Umm... About last night... ...Thank you... Akane..."

It was almost a whisper, but the older girl hears her words, smiling with a blush of her own.

* * *

Arriving at their floor, the two girls stepped out the elevator into the office hallways. Turning at the next intersection, there was an Enforcer waiting for the brunettes. The long black haired woman, arms crossed idling in the hall outside Division 1's office took notice of their arrival. Pushing herself off the wall, she approaches the two Inspectors.

"...Yayoi... -san..." Mika tensed up when their eyes met.

She'd taken a step back, wanting to turn away, but the older brunette takes the younger's hand, their fingers interlocking.

"Don't worry."

"Akane...-senpai..."

When Yayoi finally stood before her, her grip on her senior's hand tightens. Feeling the stare of the woman's usual serious expression, she doesn't dare make eye contact. She raises her hand, reaching towards the younger brunette's face... As if she were about to slap her.

"Kinuzuka-san, wait!"

Mika shuts her eyes, bracing for whatever would come.

But instead of a stinging pain at her cheek, she just felt a minor flick against her forehead.

_"Ow- ...Huh?" _Slowly opening her eyes, much to her and Akane's surprise, all Yayoi did was forehead flick her.

"Lying is something only bad girls do." The black haired woman scolds the younger inspector. "Never do it again, understand?"

"Yes. ...I'm sorry." Mika bows in apology.

"...Good girl." Hearing her response, the Enforcer's expression softens.

She feels soft stroking at her hair; she's felt this before. Looking up, Yayoi was stroking her head. "...Yayoi-san?"

"The next time you're ever troubled by something, you can always come to me or Inspector Tsunemori, okay?"

Akane's eye catches someone stepping out into the hallway. "Hmm? Ginoza-san?"

The man in glasses stood at the doorway to Division 1's office, his glare directed at Mika.

"...Ginoza-san..."

"Tch." Nobuchika clicks his tongue, sighing. "How long are you gonna stand there spacing out, Inspector? You're on duty right now aren't you? What are Hinakawa and I suppose to do if we get called out; Enforcers can't go anyway if our Inspector is slacking off."

"H-Huh?! I don't need you to tell me that, Ginoza-san! And who the hell did you say slacking off?!"

"If you're not then get back to work." Adjusting his glasses, he turns to his desk.

"Why you little...!" Mika, already back to her usual self, storms off into the office after him.

_"Ginoza-san..."_ Akane could breath a sigh of relief; things had gotten back to normal.

"Is this really okay?" Yayoi asks her now that the two of them were alone.

"You've read the official report?" Of course, the Inspector knew there was no way Sibyl would release what really happened. The _official_ report put out was most likely a slightly altered version.

"Just me, Ginoza and Shion. The others don't know yet. To be honest, I didn't want to believe what I saw. Inspector Shimotsuki, she..."

"It wasn't her fault. She was being forced to."

"And you, Inspector?" Yayoi turns to her. "Are you okay with this? With what she did?"

"... Yea. I heard it from her myself exactly what happened, and my answer won't change." Akane firmly responded. "I forgive her. I'll always forgive her."

"I see."

"If anything, I'm surprised you and Ginoza-san aren't mad at her for it."

"Well, Ginoza was definitely angry at what he saw. I'd thought for sure he would never forgive her. But then after he calmed down, he said 'If Tsunemori forgives her, then that's that. Not like an Enforcer like me can do much about that brat if she does.'"

_"Ginoza-san said that?"_ Akane was surprised. "What about you, Kinuzuka-san?"

"As for me... I once told Inspector Shimotsuki before that I would never forgive the people that got your grandmother killed. But... If you could find it in your heart to forgive her, I suppose I could be persuaded to change my mind. It'll take awhile for her to earn everyone's forgiveness. But..."

Yayoi turns to face Akane. "If you're with her, then she's going to be fine."

_"Kinuzuka-san..."_

"Anyway, my shift is over." Walking off, the black haired woman pauses in her tracks. "Oh, and congratulations."

_"That's the way to Shion-san's office..."_ It finally hits her. _"__Eh? Hold on. Congratulations...? What does she-"_

_..._

Akane's face flushes bright red. There was only one thing to be congratulated on that she could think of.

_"Wait! How did she?!-"_


End file.
